


Possibly

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s Christmas at the Burrow. Hermione and Charlie sneak away for a bit of private time





	Possibly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://cunning-croft.livejournal.com/profile)[**cunning_croft**](http://cunning-croft.livejournal.com/) and to [](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/profile)[**shannon730**](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/). Happy holidays, y'all!  
Inspired by [this](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smutty_claus/36910.html) lovely art and dedicated to the Mystery Artist! (Go ogle the art and leave a comment!)  


* * *

The Burrow during the holidays was a sight to behold. It was overflowing with laughter, conversation, good-natured (and a little not so good-natured when Quidditch was concerned) arguing, and a whole lot of people. Since the war had ended four years ago, it had become a second home to all those displaced who had no longer had families of their own. Hermione loved how warm and loving the entire house felt, regardless of how crowded it was and the fact you could barely hear yourself think once it was at full capacity.

Her gaze swept over the room, lingering on Harry and Ginny who were whispering to one another and then moving on to Ron and Luna who were sneaking peaks at each other before finally settling on the man leaning against the wall opposite her. He looked uncomfortable and seemed to need saving. She smiled as she watched him stare at the crowd, knowing it was his first time back for the holidays since the war had started years ago.

He had a friendly smile, warm and open, whenever anyone looked at him but he definitely looked a bit wary of all the people, most of whom were practically strangers to him. His gaze met hers across the room and everything else seemed to fade away for a few brief moments. He discreetly nodded his head towards the door and took a sip of his cider as he waited for her return nod.

If anyone had told her five years ago that she would be sneaking out of the Weasley Christmas party for a private rendezvous with Charlie Weasley, she’d have called St. Mungos and requested a room for the person. She’d fancied Ron, of course, and never given much attention to any of his brothers. It was only years after she and Ron had broken up for a variety of reasons that mostly boiled down to them being far better friends than lovers that she had noticed Charlie.

Charlie was the friendly Weasley, if one listened to the generic descriptions most people offered when discussing the Weasley Boys. Not as smart as Percy, not as attractive as Bill, not as funny as the twins, and not as physical as Ron. He’d been a good Quidditch player, a prefect, and scored well on his NEWTs, but he chose to run off to Romania to play with dragons so surely that meant he was rather slow was a whisper she’d heard from many people.

To be completely honest, she’d thought something similar herself. She’d met him the summer before fourth year and thought he had a kind smile and a gentle nature but he didn’t make much of an impression beyond that. All of the Weasleys were attractive in their own way, of course, but she’d not paid much attention to Charlie’s broad shoulders and muscular build. She’d thought it was cute that he had so many freckles and didn’t even notice he was shorter than his brothers as he was still taller than her.

It had taken a war, a failed relationship with Ron, several years of growing up and finally accepting an assignment that took her to Romania before she really gave him the consideration he deserved. Now she knew that he had a quiet intelligence that he didn’t feel a need to flaunt and was probably far too open and trusting after spending years with mostly dragons for company. She knew he was caring and loyal, knew he loved completely and had a sweet sensitivity that was refreshing. She had also noticed the broad shoulders and strong hands, the firm arse and smile that could go from warm and open to wicked and sexy with just a twist of his lips.

Their first date had been a walk to the village near the dragon compound and lunch at a nice café with food she couldn’t even remember eating because she’d been focused on Charlie. Their fist kiss had occurred after their second date. Their first time having sex had happened about fifteen minutes after their first kiss. Their first time making love, as she certainly knew the difference between that and sex, happened two months later. Their first fight had happened the day after they first made love. Their first ‘making up’ happened two days later when they’d both finally stopped being stubborn and had apologized. It had taken another two months before they’d moved in together.

Their first Christmas holiday together at the Burrow was happening currently.

Hermione shook her head slightly and pulled herself from her thoughts in time to see the back of Charlie’s head as he snuck out the front door. She made sure everyone was busy before she casually took a few steps back into the kitchen and then hastily made her way out the back door.

“It’s cold,” she hissed at Charlie when he walked around the side of the house to join her. She rubbed her hands over her arms and wished she’d taken the time to sneak her coat and gloves, too.

“Guess I’ll have to warm you up,” he said with an exaggerated leer as he took her hand. He scanned the yard and then smiled. “We can go to Dad’s workshop. Mum has forbidden him from tinkering today since it _is_ Christmas so we should have some privacy, thank God.”

“Won’t help if I’m frozen before we get there,” she muttered as they tromped through the snow and finally reached Arthur’s shop. Charlie immediately cast a heating charm when they stepped inside and she shivered as she bounced in place slightly to try to warm up.

“See? All nice and cosy and _private_ ,” Charlie said as he suddenly pressed her back against a table of some sort and kissed her.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly when he released her mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily. “Is that why you’ve forced me to leave the festive atmosphere of the Burrow, Charles Weasley? You wanted a kiss? Or did you have more wicked plans in mind?”

“Depends on your definition of wicked,” he told her as he slid his rough palms across her belly and pushed her shirt up so he could touch bare skin.

“Oh! Your hands are freezing,” she accused as she pushed her shirt back down.

“That’s all you say?” he asked before he rolled his eyes. “I guess I’m losing my touch.”

“Hmph. Perhaps you need more practice,” she teased, which earned her a playful slap on her bum. She arched her brow and pushed his jumper up beneath his arms. Her hands were probably colder than his as she touched his warm skin.

“Bloody fuck, woman!” he cursed as he stepped back and scowled at her. “Fine. Point taken. No touching until hands are warm.”

Hermione smiled smugly as she began to unzip her skirt. One shove sent it past her hips and to the rather dusty floor below. Arthur really needed to clean his workshop, she decided. “Charlie, you dear man, there _are_ other parts that can touch besides hands.”

“You---Hermione---Here!” He nearly squeaked when he reached the last word and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He was over thirty and looked scared to death that his parents might catch them shagging. He lowered his voice and whispered, “This is Dad’s shop!”

“I think your parents know about sex,” she confided and did giggle when his cheeks turned red beneath his freckles. “Besides, no one will even notice we’re gone. Take off your shirt, Charlie.”

“I don’t want to think about my parents and sex,” he murmured as he stared at her and pouted. Then his eyes widened suddenly. “Wait, you’re not wearing knickers! You’ve been walking around the party without your knickers?”

“No, they must have disappeared during our walk here,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Of course I’m not wearing knickers. They’re in the pocket of your coat inside, which I planned to tell you before we sat down for dinner. I much prefer you finding out for yourself this way, however.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed and he licked his chapped lips before he aimed his wand at the door and performed a locking charm. “Even if they do know about s-s- _this_ , I don’t want my parents walking in,” he told her as he never took his eyes off of her.

Her lower parts were getting a bit cold but she began to warm right up when he looked at her like that. She watched him toss his wand on the seat of a chair nearby and then he pulled his jumper over his head and it joined the wand.

“Your turn,” he said with a pointed look at the buttons of her red shirt.

“We don’t have time for teasing and playing,” she warned him. They probably had a good twenty minutes before anyone noticed they’d gone and possibly another ten before anyone decided to look for them.

“The shirt, Hermione,” he growled softly as his fingers lightly moved up and down the front of his jeans. “I want to see your tits.”

She shuddered and didn’t miss his knowing smirk at her reaction. She was getting wet just from how he looked at her and from seeing his chest, but the growl and command aroused her even more. She unbuttoned her shirt and teased him by letting it fall open to show that she’d also not worn a bra. Very unlike her, true, but she’d known he was nervous about being around a crowd of virtual strangers as well as their attending _together_ and dealing with all that from his family and her friends so she’d been a bit more daring that normal.

“Someone’s been a naughty girl,” he said hoarsely as he unzipped his jeans and freed his erection. “I can’t believe you---like that---with everyone there and---fuck, Hermione. I wanna fuck you. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiled and glanced behind her. It was some oddly shaped desk, perhaps? With Arthur, one could never tell. Regardless, it would work for what they had in mind. She pushed a few plugs and batteries off to the side and started to raise herself to sit on it.

“Let me help,” Charlie said as he stepped forward, his jeans falling off his hips as he lifted her onto the worktable. She’d barely settled into place when his hand, now much warmer, slid up her ribs and then cupped her breast. “Better now?”

“Much better,” she told him as she spread her legs wide and pressed closer to him. “We really don’t have a lot of time, Charlie.”

“I love your tits,” he told her crudely, a lazy grin following his words. “I like that they’re not so big. Like that they fit my hands so fucking perfectly.”

“Would you stop playing with my breasts and just fuck me now?” she asked crossly as his blunt words turned her on more than she’d have ever imagined such talk doing.

“I love it when you say fuck.” He released her breast and moved his hand down her belly and then rubbed two fingers against her. “So fucking wet, baby. Bet you’ve been wet all day, haven’t you? Watching me and wanting me to shove you against the wall and fuck you right then and there, not caring who might see. Can’t believe you’re not wearing anything beneath your clothes. So fucking hot.”

“Charlie,” she whimpered as two fingers pushed inside her and began to move in and out. “Hurry and now doesn’t mean slow and teasing.”

“Not so much fun when you’re not in control of the game, is it?” he asked with a wicked grin. “Bringing me out here to have your wicked way with me is just fine as is not wearing Any Bloody Knickers but you can’t stand a little teasing yourself?”

“You’re such a smug prat sometimes,” she accused as she pushed down against his hand.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he growled softly in the voice that made her shudder and whine.

“Normal people don’t talk this much during sex,” she informed him as primly as possible considering her voice was breaking as she gasped and moaned. “I read that somewhere, you know? Most people just do their business and that’s that.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked curiously. “You always get so wet when I tell you what I want and what I plan to do. And I get hard when you got all bossy and nearly come just hearing you say fuck. Know what I think?”

“What?” she asked as she put her hands on the table and leaned back when his thumb rubbed her clit.

“Normal people are fucking boring,” he declared as he removed his hand and pulled her roughly against him.

“Oh!” She gasped when he thrust inside her completely. She thought she might have a splinter in her arse but didn’t much care as he began to move. He kissed her as he fucked her deep and fast. His hand moved beneath her leg and pushed it up so it went over his shoulder and changed the angle of his thrust.

He pulled her body forward until she was nearly hanging off the table and she wasn’t exactly pleased with the position but wiggled a bit to get as comfortable as possible and started to push against him once again. Her other leg went over his shoulder and he ran his hands over her breasts as he stood up and fucked her.

“So fucking sexy,” he muttered, each word followed by a deep thrust of his cock inside her.

Sweat dripped from his face and his jeans were around his thighs and she thought he was pretty fucking sexy himself. However, she couldn’t put those thoughts into words because he was making her feel so good and she was so close.

“Can’t. Hold. Back,” he stammered before he shoved forward and grunted. He kept making shallow thrusts as he came and she squeezed around him until his cock was spent.

She wiggled a bit and tried to get friction but the position prevented it. He slowly eased out of her and she could feel come dripping from her, probably getting all over the dirty floor below. Her shirt was hanging from her shoulders and rather damp now but she didn’t give it much thought as Charlie moved her legs from his shoulders and kissed her thoroughly before he knelt on the floor.

“Dessert before dinner,” he muttered with a wink before he began to lick. It didn’t take long. She’d been right on the edge when he came so a few swipes of his tongue had her writhing against his face as she came. He kept licking and sucking until she was gasping at him to stop. When he finally pulled back, he licked his lips and grinned as he stood up. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“It’s _always_ amazing. However, I have a splinter in my arse,” she told him as she slid off the table. She turned and presented her arse to him. “Take it out.”

He had the audacity to laugh, which earned him a glare over her shoulder as she began to button her shirt. “’s what you get for running around without knickers,” he told her as he moved his fingers over the curve of her arse until he found the sliver of wood.

“You’d think I’d never gone without knickers before the way you’re acting,” she muttered with a smile.

“Difference between going without knickers other places and going without them here of all places,” he told her as he carefully pulled the splinter our. He placed a wet, smacking kiss against her bum and then slapped it lightly. “All better.”

“Thanks,” she said as she turned and did a cleaning charm on them both. She pulled up his jeans and carefully tucked his limp cock into place before she zipped them, brushing a kiss against his lips as she stepped closer. “I did it to distract you because I knew you were nervous. Figured you thinking about me without knickers was better than you being anxious about all the people around.”

He stared at her while she picked up her skirt and then started to laugh. “Oh, Hermione. Sometimes your logic just makes no sense at all,” he told her as he pulled his jumper back on.

“It makes perfect sense,” she said as she wiggled back into her skirt. “Just because you fail to appreciate the complexities of my plans doesn’t mean it makes no sense.”

“Complexities of your plan?” he repeated with a snort. “Just admit that you liked the idea of being naughty by not wearing knickers beneath that prim but sexy outfit.”

Hermione arched a brow and frowned at him while she did a quick but much needed cleaning charm on Arthur’s workshop. Finally, she put her wand away and faced Charlie. “Perhaps there was a slight extra incentive to my plan that possibly included the notion of being a bit wicked since no one would ever expect that I wasn’t wearing undergarments. Possibly, mind you, as I refuse to admit to any such devious thoughts.”

Charlie reached out for her and pulled her against him for a thorough kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and grinned. “Well, I’m _possibly_ thinking about going to the upstairs loo after dinner when everyone starts getting all loud and obnoxious and _possibly_ finishing my favorite dessert. Do you think my dessert,” he skimmed his hands over her breasts and down to grip her arse lightly, “will be ready for me to enjoy again by then?”

“Mmm…I don’t know,” she moaned softly before smiling at him. “Possibly.”

The End


End file.
